De mi para ti
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Canonverse situado antes del ataque a Marley. "—¿Navidad? —La palabra era nueva, desconocida y generaba cierta incertidumbre. —¡Mikasa, ¿cuál es tu deseo! —Verlos otra vez. —Ese era su mayor deseo, ese que provocaba un exhaustivo dolor de cabeza al ser egoísta y pensar para sí misma." Inspirado en el Concurso "Cuéntame un cuento de Navidad Shingekero I" . Sin pairing.


El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

Les voy a decir la verdad, este fic tiene más de un año guardado y esta inspirado en el _«Concurso "Cuéntame un cuento de Navidad Shingekero I"»_ .

**Y es subido por el cumpleaños de Mikasa. **

**Canonverse situado antes del ataque a Marley. Sin pairing.**

* * *

**De mí para ti**

—¿Navidad?

La palabra era nueva, desconocida y generaba cierta incertidumbre. Nunca la habían escuchado y pese a la emoción que demostraba Nikolo, las dudas eran mayores que la curiosidad.

—Sí —afirmó el rubio—. En estas fechas se celebra a lo largo del mundo, en Mare es frecuente que las familias se reúnan, dan gracias por lo que ha sucedido a lo largo del año y proceden a cenar juntos.

—¿No cenan juntos todas las noches? —Inquirió Sasha confundido. La sonrisa del cocinero se amplió.

—Sí, pero en esta ocasión es diferente —explicó—. Luego de la cena se entregan algunos presentes entre los adultos cuando los niños van a dormir.

—¿Y dices que eso es tradición? —Preguntó Jean desconcertado.

—Incluso se pueden contar cuentos. Hay uno muy famoso llamado _los fantasmas de Scrooge_ que habla sobre un viejo avaro que es visitado en navidad por tres espíritus que le muestran el pasado, el presente y el futuro.

—¿Lo puedes contar? —Connie se sentó junto a Sasha, atento a la próxima historia. El cocinero se puso un poco incómodo.

—Mañana será Noche Buena, si la Comandante Zoe me lo permite, me gustaría cocinar para ustedes un festín para que vivan de primera mano la experiencia —ofreció. Los agradecimientos y felicitaciones se escucharon de un lado a otro, inundando la sala.

—Qué tradición más curiosa, ¿no? —La voz de Armin salió en apenas un susurro, a su lado, Mikasa seguía bebiendo con calma de su té, mientras Eren se mantenía entretenido leyendo un libro que Jean le pasó a escondidas—. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste de ella, Mikasa? —La aludida negó, todavía soplando la taza caliente.

—La señora Kiyomi mencionó algo sobre pasar estas fechas en Hizuru, no entendí la razón —contó sin prestar atención—. Ahora comprendo que era por esto.

—¡Mikasa, ¿cuál es tu deseo?! —La estrepitosa voz de Sasha sacó al trío de su pequeña burbuja. Tuvo que repetir su pregunta y explicar que se refería a los deseos que suelen pedirse en víspera de año nuevo.

—Todavía quiero ver los distintos paisajes y conocer el mundo —expresó un emocionado Armin.

—Quiero protegerlos —murmuró apenas audiblemente Eren. La única que faltaba, era la chica qué seguía procesando la pregunta.

Por su mente acudieron diversas ideas, pero una en especial destacaba al igual que el instinto protector. Dejó entrever una sonrisa, negándose a dar una respuesta.

.

Lo prometido fue deuda y mientras el antiguo escuadrón de Levi disfrutaba de una agradable cena, Mikasa se alejó del grupo, admirando la abrumante blancura de la nieve.

—Verlos otra vez.

Ese era su mayor deseo, ese que provocaba un exhaustivo dolor de cabeza al ser egoísta y pensar para sí misma.

Ignoró deliberadamente la narración del cuento, perdiéndose en un sueño que parecía escapar de ella.

.

_La nieve caía con la dureza propia del invierno. Risas y tintineos resonaron en la pequeña cabaña, llenándola de calor._

_Tres golpes en la puerta marcaron una pausa en la agradable velada._

_—Debe ser el doctor Jeager —explicó el padre, preparado para dar la bienvenida a su invitado, sin embargo…_

_—Disculpe la intromisión —El sonido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo alarmó a la madre, que no tardó en reaccionar al darse cuenta que el cuerpo de su esposo yacía desangrándose en el suelo, su primer impulso fue correr a socorrerlo, no obstante, tenía algo más importante que proteger._

_—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Inquirió, alcanzando apenas un cuchillo, sin dar tiempo de escuchar una respuesta. Logró apuñalar al primer invasor, dejándolo incapacitado, alcanzó a dañar al segundo antes de ser apuñalada y caer junto a su esposo._

_—Que molestia de personas —La desagradable voz erizó cada uno de los vellos de la pequeña niña de nueve años que vio como sus padres morían ante sus ojos. El miedo la paralizó por completo, hasta que un llanto la despertó. E indudablemente supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer._

_—Hay un bebé —articuló el tercer asaltante. La mirada gris de la niña se atormentó, provocando un huracán que la impulsó a tomar cuchillo de manos de su madre para empuñarlo con la determinación propia de su clan._

_—¿Por qué? —Fue la pregunta sin respuesta que emitió antes de arremeter contra el asesino de su madre. Y sin dar tiempo de alguna reacción en defensa, ya se encontraba sobre el tercer intruso, forcejeando por encajar el arma en la yugular. Otro cuerpo cayó al mismo tiempo que cualquier rastro de esperanza._

_—¡Mamá! —Soltó el arma y lloró aferrada al cuerpo sin vida de su progenitora. No le importaba la humedad de la sangre que traspasó sus ropas, lo único que deseaba era ver sus hermosos ojos y escuchar su dulce voz._

_Una vez más._

_Por última vez._

_Nuevamente el llanto la despertó de su dolor._

_No estaba sola._

_Y jamás lo estaría._

_Con miedo e incertidumbre, cargó al bebé de tres meses que yacía en su cuna. Lloraba desesperado, como si comprendiera la gravedad de los sucesos._

_Trató de arrullarlo, empero, el miedo constante de que los agresores despertarán, la impulsó a ponerse un abrigo y colocar una cobija sobre el bebé, para aventurarse en la fría noche._

_La nieve caía, incrustándose en un cielo sin estrellas. El aire calaba en sus pulmones y una luz al inicio del bosque despertó nuevamente sus instintos._

_Una silueta se dibujó a la distancia. Contuvo el aliento al encontrarse con una desconocida que cargaba un objeto extraño que obstruía la caída de la nieve sobre ella._

_—Lamento no poder ayudarte. —La voz parecía familiar y al mismo tiempo desconocida. La niña levantó la mirada, encontrándose con una calmada tormenta en los irises grises con un cansancio constante en los gestos—. Lo hiciste muy bien —aseguró, cubriendo con el objeto su cuerpo y dándose cuenta que la nieve seguía cayendo a su alrededor sin tocarla—. Lo hicimos muy bien._

_Porque solo existía un par de ojos tormentosos que veían la atrocidad de la muerte aferrándose desesperados a cualquier resquicio de vida._

.

—Hey, Mikasa, despierta —No tardó en reconocer la voz de Sasha y la sonrisa de Armin cuando abrió los ojos—. Es momento de ir a la cama, te perdiste el cuento.

La lluvia caía en una tormenta con una calma exuberante.

Había vivido su propio cuento de navidad con un deseo malogrado.

.

—Por cierto —intervino Jean, dándole un objeto alargado—, toma. Lo envía la comandante, son presentes por "Navidad".

—¿Qué es esto? —Cuestionó sin entender que era. Nikolo se apresuró hasta ella.

—Es un "paraguas" —explicó, abriendo el objeto bajo la atenta mirada de los soldados. Los ojos de Mikasa se cristalizaron, al reconocer el artilugio de sus sueños—. Sirve para…

—Que la nieve no te toque —completó, perdida en los recuerdos de un sueño agridulce que le recordaba que estaba aquí y no allá, con ellos.


End file.
